


Rafu Eighteens with the Russian

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, half drag half sugar daddy, holy nuts, how could i forget the angst, interesting au here, literally i thought of this and didn't stop writing, whoops and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: It all started when a drunk Yuri put on a cheap dress from Goodwill and a wig that happened to make him look good.aka the one where Yuri finds himself dressing in drag to get some dough





	1. Chapter 1

“YURIIIII!!” Phichit screeched as Yuri woke up, slightly hungover from the night before. Yuri winced as he drew out an exaggerated groan, heaving himself to a decent sitting position on the bed.

“What is it?” Yuri croaked as Phichit landed next to him on the bed, making it create a ‘poof’ sound. Phichit had his glowing phone with him, highlighting his excited face.

“Look at this!” Phichit yelled, and Yuri cried softly, cradling his head.

“Oh, sorry,” Phichit whispered, scooting a touch farther from Yuri. “But look! Your SeekingArrangement  profile got 10 requests! Told you that you’re such a fine man, you can pull of being a beautiful woman too!”

“Wha-Phichit? A SeekingArrangement profile? Isn’t it that app where girls get sugar dads?” Yuri mumbled, confused.

Phichit chuckled, usually a suspicious sound for Yuri. “You mean sugar daddy, Yuri. ‘Sugar dad’ doesn’t seem as appealing to American girls; even I know that Yuri!” He placed his phone on Yuri’s lap and reached over him to grab the painkillers and glass of water Phichit left on the bedside table, then offered them to Yuri.

There was a suspenseful silence in the air as Yuri took a moment to swallow the medicine, then made grabby hands to his glasses, which Phichit helpfully grabbed from the same table. When Yuri had his glasses on, he grunted confusedly, “What SeekingArrangement profile? I’m a guy, so I don’t have any use for that app anyway, Phichit.”

The Thai boy could only widen his mouth in a shocked O. “You mean you don’t remember?” he shrieked, ignoring Yuri doubling over and covering his ears. “Oh my god, Katsuki Yuri, you’re telling me you blacked out last night?” Yuri could only shrug, humming ‘I don’t know’ as Phichit furiously snatched his phone back from Yuri’s lap. “Yuuuuuuri,” Phichit dragged, “You’re telling me you don’t remember dressing up as a girl, complete with makeup, looking so hot everyone was sweating, and even pole dancing near the end of the party!?”

Yuri gasped, his blush fully spread on his face, and his eyes as big as saucers. “I-I did all of that?”

Phichit groaned in exasperation as he answered, “YES! And when we got home, you were the one to suggest setting up a profile for you to see if you could get some sugar daddies! You even posed decently for the pictures to upload!” Yuri almost told Phichit to not show him the app, but he shoved it in Yuri’s face anyway.

Yuri’s mind went blank as he looked at his (or her?) profile. Uh, wow. That…was actually hot. As Phichit scrolled to more pictures, Yuri could only grow more embarrassed as the photos’ indecency grew. The pictures went from innocent portraits, to him sticking his ass to the side, to him showcasing his flexibility, and finally one where Yuri was on a pole, mid-flip. Yuri squeaked as he saw the last photo, pushing the phone back to his friend.

Phichit chuckled again, and Yuri was slowly growing to temporarily hate the sound. “Aww, Yuri, why are you so embarrassed? If I didn’t know you, I would want a piece of that action! Did you even see the requests yet? Some of them are so handsome, I might get a bit jealous if you do get them.”

By then, Yuri fell on his bed face down, shoving his pillow under his face saying incomprehensible things that were muffled by said pillow. Phichit noticed and rubbed his back soothingly, and didn’t say anything more for a while. Finally, Phichit said, “Well, if you’re curious, let me know. Last night we made the profile on my phone, so you would have to ask me to see it. I could even delete the profile if you want? Do you want me to?”

Hearing this made Yuri hesitate. As much as this embarrassed him, his interest was piqued. Hard times were here, and he had tried to look for jobs to make ends meet. Unfortunately, between skating and college classes, not to mention the studying, most of the time he had to quit his jobs, often tentatively. Phichit had less advanced classes, and he had found a tutoring job within the college that paid well, but luck wasn’t as generous for Yuri. Maybe this was an unorthodox opportunity Yuri could take, since he sometimes had free time during the weekends, and he already felt guilty relying on Phichit for groceries. To the surprise of both boys, Yuri lifted his head, looked straight at Phichit, and said, “Can I see the requests?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been nearly six months since then, and Yuri still felt as nervous as he did when he first met Victor. Victor was a young man, only 27, 4 years older than Yuri, and heir to a fashion mogul from his homeland, Russia. He was just looking for some company, and did admit that someday he would want to marry a girl like Yuri (much to Yuri’s chagrin). He was only the 5th man Yuri had met for a ‘test date drive’ (so called by Phichit), and Yuri had already decided that Victor was the man (or daddy) for him. The others were either too old, too creepy, or both. Yuri still shuddered when he remembered an old man who…went too far with his touches, and Yuri had to signal a waiting Phichit to save him from the big perv. Yuri still kept the wig from the party, since Phichit insisted that ‘it was the only wig that did Yuri’s face justice,’ and Phichit graciously donated some money to buy Yuri dresses from the thrift store that were deemed acceptable by Phichit. He even took the trouble to teach Yuri how to do his own makeup, and Yuri recently grew confident enough to venture even farther, experimenting with eyeshadows and even contouring (on the rare days Yuri didn’t meet Victor and didn’t go to school, of course).

Victor’s money had not only paid for Yuri’s own groceries, but also some new outfits and shoes, as well as more Starbucks and restaurant outings for both boys. Phichit would always insist on Yuri spoiling himself whenever they ate out, only for Yuri to stubbornly treat the Thai and get something cheaper for himself instead. Yuri’s family always pinched pennies, and living in Detroit with a sugar daddy didn’t stop Yuri from also saving his money as well.

In exchange for money, Victor would always ask Yuri to be in his company during his family’s fashion shows and sometimes movie premiers. But most of the time, Yuri would spend time with Victor at his high-security apartment to watch a movie or have dinner cooked by his private chef. At first, Yuri was nervous when Victor told him that he was such a famous offspring, but over time Yuri grew comfortable with Victor, the man being Yuri’s subconscious anchor when Yuri went out in public with Victor.

Yuri still used his name, which thankfully could also be a girl’s name in his native tongue. He spoke in a slightly higher tone, and he counted his blessings that no one (other than Phichit) knew about his ‘job’ on campus . Even though Yuri’s art college easily knew who Victor Nikiforov was, he still took extra care to avoid the fashion design department to not be recognized.

He didn’t dare tell Phichit which man he chose, even though the poor boy would always ask and give Yuri the saddest puppy eyes every time Yuri came back to their apartment from another outing. He knew that Phichit would definitely freak out, and when the Thai freaked out, he told anyone who passed by him. Yuri loved his friend dearly, but he couldn’t afford to lose the important shred of control he had over his privacy.

Yuri was getting ready for a fancy dinner date with Victor, who just texted him yesterday that he wanted to celebrate their six-month anniversary of ‘sugaring,’ as Victor called it. Yuri found it slightly amusing that it was Victor who wanted to celebrate, when logically it should be Yuri who wanted to celebrate receiving money in a relatively easy way. He sighed as he looked at his options.

There were two dresses that looked ‘so fine’ on Yuri, according to Phichit. Both were bought by Victor, of course, and they contrasted each other. One dress was all white, with long pattered sleeves and dark grey accents on the body under the Swarovski crystals that glittered and wrapped around Yuri’s figure. The other dress was black, with off shoulder sleeves that draped down and more Swarovski crystals paired with rhinestones that begun the provocative black mesh that almost obscured Yuri’s thighs. Victor had always said that this was a pristine collection that he thought Yuri deserved, one being Agape, the other Eros. Yuri would insist that Victor take them back, but after seeing the care and love on Victor’s face, how could he?

Yuri held them up for Phichit to see. “Which one should I wear tonight? Agape,” he raised the white dress, “or Eros?” Phichit looked up from his phone to analyze the dresses in front of the couch.

“Ooh, definitely Eros,” he hummed as Yuri walked towards his own room. “Why are you dressing extra fancy today, Yuri? Doesn’t he take you out to eat almost every weekend?”

Yuri took off his shirt and withdrew a black lace bra with his fake boobs and started to put them on. “V said that he wanted to celebrate his six months of sugaring me,” Yuri yelled from the open door.

Phichit’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking up the term on his phone. “Oohh, okay,” he responded. “Six months and you still won’t tell me what V’s name is,” he teasingly prodded, switching his phone back to the game he was playing.

Yuri huffed before yelling back, “Phichit, I want to keep it private. How many times have I said that to you every time you ask?” he asked in a teasing one. Yuri opened another drawer and lingered upon it. Victor had given these to him, but for no explicit reason. Yuri wasn’t playing dumb, however, and could knew why Victor had gotten the black ensemble for him. Now that Yuri was dressing up for a special occasion, he wondered if the dinner honestly warranted him wearing it. Yuri shrugged. What the hell. He dropped his pants and exchanged his briefs for the laced panties, briefly surprised at how comfortable they were. He then put on the matching garter belt, followed by the silk stockings that glided over his shaved legs, then fastened them with the garter belt. Yuri put on his signature wig on a whim, then he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror.

Yuri was a little startled at the image that faced him. If one ignored his slight Adams apple, he could easily pass as an incredibly attractive woman. The stockings showed his thighs in a beautiful way, and the garter belt was actually slightly loose on the Japanese’s skater figure. What made the whole thing visually appealing was the coloring itself. Yuri could be photographed and no one would tell the difference between a colored filter or a black or white one. His skin was milky white with few imperfections, and the black lace and silk was crisp like fresh ink on paper. Yuri bet that if he put on makeup, his image alone could make thousands of men grovel at his feet, straight or not.

“ _Yuri_ ,” a voice said from his door, and Yuri jumped and squawked unattractively, covering his torso and turning to face a blushing and slack jawed Phichit. His eyebrows almost left his forehead, and his hands were limp to his side, his phone on the floor. “Are you wearing _that_ to the dinner tonight?”

“I-I can change! It’s too much, isn’t it?” babbled a self-conscious Yuri as he scrambled to pick up his briefs.

“No, Yuri, it’s…perfect. I’m sure V will like it very much,” Phichit said, as he got a grip on himself as he turned to the side, quietly clearing his throat. “What time are you supposed to be there?”

“Around 6:30,” Yuri answered, looking away from the doorway towards the wall. “Can you…?”

“Yes,” Phichit answered too quickly, then he picked up his phone and quietly closed the door, avoiding eye contact with Yuri.

After a few silent seconds, Yuri sighed and turned towards the mirror. Well, when Phichit put it that way…Yuri thought that the undergarments would provide a chance to collect more money from Victor. He hummed to himself as his thoughts drifted, then he put on the Eros dress.

“This is only temporary, huh?” he asked his reflection above the fancy dresser that Victor ridiculously gave him for Christmas. His thoughts continued to whirr. Despite Phichit’s whining, he had enough money saved that he managed to keep untouched. He had planned to use it over the rest of the semester as well as the summer for his expenses, when he started an actual job. “Once this dinner is over with, I’ll ask him to end things with me,” he said, picking up the kabuki brush and dusting it with his favorite blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor was very excited about this special dinner he put together. He was waiting for Yuri in a table, and he was surfing Instagram to see what his friends were up to. Victor had asked Yuri many times if he could take a selfie with her; rarely would Yuri relent and actually pose with Victor. When they first met, they both agreed to not post pictures of each other on their social media; however Victor felt sad because he wanted to share Yuri with the world, sugar baby or not. When he looked out the window and saw Yuri in her Eros dress, Victor nearly dropped his phone in his water glass. He wanted to rush to the entrance and open the door for her instead of the stupid fumbling doorman. When she said Victor’s last name to the hostess, Victor wanted to cry. Her Japanese accent carried the phonetic of Nikiforov beautifully, softly yet somehow with a little power. Victor’s throat was nearly painfully parched when Yuri shimmied in the dress, both a vision compared to the other bland diners discreetly admiring from their tables. Her hair was styled up, the thick strands of hair in front of her ears pulled away from her face, and her bangs simply styled. Victor allowed his blush to seep through when he could see part of the stockings and one of the garter belt’s clasps through the mesh of the dress.

She smiled shyly at Victor and moved her arm to pull at her chair. Victor practically leaped from his chair and pulled the chair for Yuri, who chuckled as she sat down. When Victor returned to his seat, she cleared her throat. “Am I…is this a bit too much today? I feel like people are staring at me a lot,” she whispered to an amused Victor.

“Of course, Yuri,” Victor replied as the sommelier arrived. “I’ve been around too many models, but I know as a certain fact that you’re better than all of them combined, not only in character,” Victor interrupted himself to tell the sommelier his selection, then turned back to Yuri as he finished, “but in looks as well.”

Yuri blushed, then looked away in embarrassment as she said, “Geez, Victor, I don’t really need the extra  compliments,” but judging by her small smile, Victor knew she appreciated the sincere words.

Dinner went by smoothly afterward, Victor having that magic ability to ease Yuri’s mind and soon they fell into their usual conversation. However, Yuri seemed to be a little more nervous than usual, and when she thought Victor wasn’t looking, she would wring her napkin in her lap and occasionally give out a small sigh; it had only gotten worse as the dinner went on. After dessert, Victor and Yuri continued to remain at their table, still maintaining comfortable conversation, once Victor ordered wine for them.

“So tell me Yuri,” Victor said, as Yuri turned her head, “how’s college going for you? Since you won’t tell me _which_ college you’re going to, I might as well know how your classes are.” Victor tried to lighten the mood, but Yuri seemed to tense up even more.

She reminded Victor of a mouse, the way her shoulders tensed and her hold on her napkin grew tighter as she took a swig of the wine. She squeaked, “Oh, they’re going fine! One professor likes to give me a hard time, though, and he keeps returning my papers for me to revise them.”

Victor coyly smiled as he leaned forward towards Yuri, and propped his elbows on the table. “I could call him and tell him to quit making you feel shitty,” he playfully offered, but to his demise Yuri shook her head and whispered, ‘No thank you.’ Victor huffed lightly and pushed himself back, telling Yuri, “You know, it was only a joke, Yuri. I’m trying to make you feel better with bad jokes. I know you’re trying to act like you’re fine for me, but clearly something’s not.

“You can tell me, Yuri. I know that I’m only a rich, spoiled little boy trapped in a man’s body, but I can at least try to make you feel better,” Victor continued as he gently patted Yuri’s hand. “Just tell me what’s up so we can talk about this like normal adults.”

This seemed to make Yuri’s face contort softly in worry, and Victor patiently waited for Yuri to go on. She finished the wine in one go, startling Victor, and placed the napkin on the table firmly as she took a deep breath. “Victor, I have something really important to tell you. Something that’s been totally selfish of me, and I am sincerely sorry for this.”

She looked around anxiously, and when she found most of the tables closest to them empty, she looked down as she spoke. “I’m…not a woman. I’m a man,” she continued, and Victor could see tears falling into the black dress. When she looked up, Victor’s eyes met with hers, and her eyes were filled with tears, her makeup magically intact. Despite the fresh confession, Victor wildly wondered if she used waterproof mascara, and that was why her eyes weren’t running.

She sniffed, her voice quivering as it returned to a man’s alto, which wasn’t even that deep in the first place. “It’s just between college, the assignments, and my sport training, I don’t have the time to get a proper job,” she (he?) continued as Victor speechlessly watched her (or him). “My roommate and I got horribly drunk one night at a party, and I don’t know why there were all these wigs and dresses, but apparently, I looked like a normal woman in them. He-he made a profile as a joke, but then I got all these requests on it. Victor, I am so sorry, but it felt like I had no choice. We were barely making ends meet with only him working, and I felt so guilty for making him pay for everything…I’m so sorry, Victor. Let’s end this.”

Victor sat back in his chair, stunned. He barely paid attention as Yuri rushed out of the restaurant, nearly bumping the waiter. The waiter was a little shocked, then carefully asked Victor, “Broke up?”

Victor finally gathered his voice, and could only answer, “Not quite.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I thought just one chapter would be too long, so I split this into two. hope that helps (^v^)b

“WHAT?!” Phichit screamed to Yuri when he finished telling Phichit what had happened to make his own eyes look puffy. “Yuri, why on earth did you have to do that? Why didn’t you just-just end things normally like any other girl? WHY did you have to tell him that you’re really a boy!?”

Yuri sighed, the emotional weight of the night catching up to him. “I felt guilty for deceiving Victor after all the things he’s done for me,” Yuri groaned as he splayed himself on the couch. “Besides, I have enough saved to last us through the rest of the semester _and_ the summer, when I get a real job.”

“Yuri,” Phichit sighed as he joined Yuri on the couch, “You have a heart of gold so pure that it kinda  annoys me. But how bad could it have been if you just told Victor, ‘so I got a job, thanks for your support, see ya later’? You _had_ to tell him the honest truth?” Yuri took off the hot wig and tossed it to the adjacent chair, then grabbed a pillow and groaned into it.

Phichit sighed, then rubbed Yuri’s back. “Well, as long as you’re comfortable now. I know that the most important thing now is not the loss of all those delicious frappuccinos or food places, but the state of your brain’s feelings. How does peanut butter cup ice cream sound? On me of course.” Yuri sighed, the noise muffled by the pillow, then he finally looked up at Phichit.

Yuri chuckled a little as he replied, “Yeah, sounds good. Their dessert was too small.” Phichit laughed as Yuri drowsily walked to his room to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a couple of days later when Yuri’s phone rang. He cursed internally when he read the name. In his emotional haste, he had forgotten to delete Victor’s contact from his cell. He felt horrible when he really didn’t want to get rid of Victor’s gifts, finding he honestly liked the majority of the clothes, especially the slip-robe combination he was wearing that Victor gifted to Yuri for his birthday. He chose to ignore it, and he went to his backpack to do some homework in order to distract the strange feeling brewing in his chest.

Phichit was taking selfies near his window, keeping him company that the two friends knew he greatly appreciated. He looked out the window on a whim, then ran-walked towards Yuri. “Yuri, some man is standing by our window looking in here. Is that V?” he asked in a hushed tone. Yuri’s eyes went wide then he started to go to the window. He hid behind the curtain as he pulled it, looking down at the silver-haired man. When Yuri’s phone rang, Yuri dropped the curtain and placed a hand over the vibrating phone in his pocket.

“I’ll give you some space,” Phichit quickly said, then rushed out the door before Yuri could say otherwise. Yuri stood as the phone continued to ring, then after a few silent moments, he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Yuri waited for the next ring, and when it filled the silence, he let it ring one, two, three times. He tapped the green button, then he took another breath as he looked out the window. “H-hello, Victor,” he said hesitantly, too busy to notice Phichit sneak in. Phichit couldn’t resist any kind of drama, and didn’t have the ability to leave this enticing scene unraveling without him. He lay down on Yuri’s bed quietly, careful to not alert the Japanese.

“H-hi, Yuri,” said Victor, as he looked up at Yuri’s window. It seemed that Yuri forgot that he gave Victor his address to send him the dresser three weeks ago. He had hoped that Yuri had not moved out yet, and was relieved when Yuri’s face barely peeked out from behind the curtain. “How have you been?” He had absolutely no idea how to say his feelings. He knew what he thought, but he couldn’t seem to find the confidence nor the strength to say them without scaring Yuri away.

“I’ve…been doing okay, Victor,” answered the soft voice on the other end. Victor internally complained how it wasn’t fair, how Yuri said his name. He had been thinking about Yuri for the past few days, and couldn’t seem to stop. He knew that female Yuri technically wasn’t dating him, but for the first time in years, Victor felt like he…like he was infatuated. Sure, Victor had two sugar babies before, and even dated a supermodel from a different agency once, but it felt like eternity since Victor felt this way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yuri literally cried out his confession then left, it seemed like he expected Victor to be disgusted. After paying for the meal, driving back to his large two-story house, feeding his dog, and getting into bed, Victor found himself thinking about Yuri. He did seem like a girl, everything from his small shoulders, to his less obvious Adam’s apple, to even those hips that made Victor a combination of jealousy and awe. Victor couldn’t stop thinking about his face, which had such lovely features Victor seriously questioned once if Yuri was an actual angel. He sighed, thinking about the numerous conversations they had, and how Yuri’s accent would occasionally decorate mundane words, and the times Yuri would be lost in translation, trying to find the English equivalent of a certain word he could remember in Japanese. Victor remembered the times Yuri would be so sweet, helping an old lady with her walker one day they went out, and helpfully aiding Victor when he too would forget an English word. He was haunted how Yuri would laugh so honestly, and he was surprised that he didn’t catch Yuri’s real voice before.

Victor would think about Yuri during his job at the Detroit office of his father’s business. His mind would unfairly wonder how Yuri would look in this, look in that. Victor wanted to slap himself when he thought suddenly that Yuri could outshine all of the models working for him. During lunch three days after the dinner, Victor called Chris, who was away doing business for Victor’s office.

“Chriiis,” he whined, “I have a big major problem! I need to talk to someone about it, I’m lost at what to do!”

Chris chuckled as he asked, “Is it about that amazing sugar baby, because if it is, I’m not interested. No matter how many times you talk about her, she’s not going to make me straight,” he joked.

Victor got to the point the fastest he ever did as long as Chris knew him. “Chris, Yuri is a man.”

There was a deadly silence so long that Victor checked his cell if it died. Finally Chris’ voice broke it. “What. You’re clearly joking now, Victor.”

“I wish I was,” Victor lamented, as he got up to lock his office’s door. “He told me when we had that nice dinner I told you about for days.”

Chris chuckled incredulously. “That ridiculous six-month anniversary dinner you wouldn’t shut up about? Victor, oh my goodness. Don’t tell me he wore one of the dresses…?”

“Yes, the Eros one,” Victor sighed as he looked out the thinly curtained window. “And shit, did he look good in that,” he groaned.

“So what happened, Victor?” Chris prodded. “As far as I could tell, he’s totally got you wrapped around his little finger still. You sound so love stricken…more than I’ve ever heard you been before.”

Victor sighed as he finally sat back down in his chair. “Chris, he was crying when he told me! We were having a nice dinner, champagne and everything, but after dessert and the wine, I tried to make him feel better! He seemed a little more tense than usual, and I just asked him about his college. He didn’t respond the way I thought he would, so I told him to tell me what was wrong.”

“Oh, no,” murmured a very interested Chris.

“He broke down and told me everything,” Victor continued, his voice wavering. “He told me how his schedule was all messed up, how he had no choice because he couldn’t have a…a proper job. He told me how he got drunk at some party and just…dressed up and his drunk friend set up that SeekingArrangement profile. He wanted…he wanted to end things with me,” Victor sobbed, not caring how loud he was.

“Oh dear. And then what happened?” a sympathetic Chris asked him.

“He left! When he got up from the table, he looked so scared, like I was mad at him! I don’t think I was, I was so surprised that I couldn’t say anything!” Victor cried, his head bowed down and his fingers tightly clutching the cell. “Oh, Chris, I couldn’t stop thinking about him! I wasn’t mad at him at all! My mind wanted to be, but all I could think of was how good he was! He was so nice, and Chris, he was really sweet! Did you know he once got his outfit all dirty before a movie so he could help a poor puppy get out of the gutter?”

Chris sighed loudly, and instructed Victor, “Ok, enough pining Victor. You still have his address from when you sent him that dresser, right?”

“Of course,” Victor mumbled, the last of his tears running down his face.

Chris continued. “You need to go to him and tell him what you just said to me. Victor, I’ve never heard you this heartbroken since five years ago, when that Italian girl cheated on you! For all I know, he might be so scared of you because he thinks you hate him! You need to go to his apartment, knock on the door, and tell him you need to talk to him!”

Victor sniffed as he thought inwardly. Of course. Chris always knew what to do, and this time was no exception. Victor was too nervous to actually go to his door and knock, but he did have an idea.

“What if…” Victor began, then he told Chris his idea.

When he was done, all Chris could do was playfully reprimand him with, “Victor, you stupidly cliché man,” with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*NOTE~ highly recommend this song with this part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK0dwP9nzJU ~*

 

So here he was, five stones to Yuri’s window and three calls later, and he was talking to Yuri…well, in a way. “Yuri, I need to see you in person,” Victor started desperately. “I need to tell you something really important, Yuri.”

The voice on the other end seemed to be so distant as it replied, “You hate me, don’t you? Oh, god, you want your things back, don’t you?”

Victor’s heart broke a little as he heard that. “Of course not, Yuri, no no, never. Can you please listen to what I have to say first? You don’t have to answer, and you certainly don’t have to even do anything. I just need to tell you. May I, Yuri?”

The cell grew silent for a long time, and Victor waited. God, he would wait as long as it took, even if it was for his whole life. Finally, Victor heard a small sigh. “I’m listening, Victor.” Victor’s heart soared, and he began the monologue that had echoed in his mind the entire way to Yuri’s.

“Yuri, I need you to know that I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You left me feeling so lost when you left that night, and I tried to find my feelings. I was too shocked to say anything, Yuri. But I need you to know that I was never mad at you. I’m still not mad at you.

“I wanted to be mad at you, I thought it was the right way to react, but Yuri, I couldn’t bring myself to. I could only think about the times you were so nice to others and to me. I could only think about the times we talked, those times when we would laugh and genuinely forget I was just your sugar daddy, and you were just my sugar baby.

“Yuri,” Victor paused. He was so afraid of what he was going to say next, but he knew if not now, Victor would never get another chance to tell Yuri. He exhaled a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding, and quickly exhaled as he took caution to the wind.

“Yuri, all you did was leave me infatuated with you. I realize that now. I don’t know how long it’s been since I felt this way, and frankly I don’t want to know. It’s been too damn long,” Victor chuckled, and he felt relief when he heard Yuri snicker quietly. This simple action only fueled Victor’s ambition further.

“Yuri, I wished that you were still with me, sugaring be damned. I just want you here with me, not just on my mind. Yuri, I want to be your boyfriend, I don’t care about paying you, I care about spoiling you and making you so happy. I don’t know if I scared you or not now, but I need you to know how I really feel! Yuri, I think I love you!” Victor yelled the last part. He was crying, and made a few people on the sidewalk stop to look at the spectacle that was himself.

Phichit gasped, having heard Victor yell the last words, and looked at Yuri. Yuri was shaking, tears prickling his eyes and the extended arm that held open the curtain made the curtain shake. His knuckles near his phone were white, and Yuri’s breath was audibly shaking as well. Yuri let out a gut-wrenching sob, then barely whispered to his cell phone,

“Give me five minutes, I’m coming down.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri and Victor had walked down the neighborhood for ages, their hands linked together. Yuri was looking as radiant as ever in his outfit that he changed into. He was simply wearing jean capris that went to his ankles, a decent long sleeved shirt, and striped espadrilles. They talked and walked to nowhere, figuring out the next step for them to do. It had helped ease both of their emotions, and now they felt worlds more comfortable around each other.

Victor stopped at a simple bistro, with an open patio. He smiled as he turned towards Yuri and asked, “Would you like a drink, Yuri?”

Yuri shyly smiled as he looked up at Victor’s clear blue eyes with his rich brown ones. “I’d love to, Victor” he said as Victor opened the gate for him and ushered Yuri ahead.

Victor asked Yuri, “Would you like to try something new?” Yuri looked at Victor, his interest piqued.

“Okay. Try me,” Yuri said with a playful smile.

“Let’s try some Rafu Eighteens,” Victor said. “It’s a bit strong, though, I must warn you. We should get something to eat as well. What do you feel like Yuri?”

Strangely, Yuri didn’t feel as guilty as he normally would anytime Victor took them out to eat. Yuri knew this was different, however, so he put his unsteady mind at ease. “Mmm, how about just some burgers?”

Victor smiled. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd-something. I can't believe this literally came to me only two days ago...please leave a comment to let me know what you thought; after all, it feeds a writer's hunger to write! (^u^)b

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd-something. I can't believe this literally came to me only two days ago...please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
